


Culpen a la Cicatriz

by CaliArena



Series: Seer!Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Esto podría tener una secuela, Gen, HP: EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, O tal vez no, Seer! Harry, Tacha eso. Hay una secuela, Todo es culpa de la cicatriz, Visiones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliArena/pseuds/CaliArena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resulta que la conexión con Voldemort solo mantenía su tercer ojo enfocado en un solo objetivo. ¿Y nadie nunca sospechó de esto porque... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpen a la Cicatriz

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una idea que tuve hace un tiempo y de pronto no quise esperar más a que alguien lo escribiese por mi.
> 
> "Quiero un fic en el que Harry sea un vidente pero la conexión con Voldemort sólo lo estaba bloqueando de su verdadero propósito(Como un celular que solo puede llamar a un número) y cuando la guerra termina comienza a tener verdaderas visiones del futuro."
> 
> Los errores son todos míos /o/

Comenzaron una semana después de la derrota de Voldemort. Al principio no las tomaba en serio y las dejaba pasar como extraños sueños que había tenido, sólo un poco desconcertado por la magnitud del detalle en ellos. No eran más que desconocidos con acciones poco relevantes comparándolos con la oferta de Kingsley de convertirse en Auror y ayudarlo a cazar aquellos mortifagos que habian escapado.

Cuando estaba lejos de casa en una misión de incógnito en Chicago para capturar a Rabastan Lestrange, soñaba con Inglaterra y sus amigos, y era como si estuviese allí. No sospechó nada en ese momento, aceptandolo como un hecho de que era su subconsciente diciendo que los extrañaba. Era feliz de poder ver a Hermione restaurando el Ministerio y a Ron ayudando a George a superar la pérdida de su gemelo, la señora Weasley siendo el doble de mamá gallina alrededor de Ginny e intentando que Bill cortase su cabello. Le dio fuerzas para continuar el trabajo y algo en lo que apoyarse cuando casi la mitad de su equipo fue asesinado en una emboscada que los superaba en número.

No hubo mucho tiempo para dormir luego de ello, determinado a descubrir como se había descubierto la posición de su base.

Habiendo tenido que empezar desde cero nuevamente, Harry creció más y más estresado que cada vez que llegaba su turno de dormir, despertaba sin tener recuerdo alguno de sueños.

Varios días trascurrieron de la misma forma, hasta que una de las veces en las que su guardia había terminado y apenas entrando en el sueño, vio su campamento siendo atacado. No dudó un segundo en sacar su varita y alertar al resto del equipo que se reunió de inmediato para tomar sus posiciones. Segundos mas tarde, la lucha estalló en la misma forma en la que Harry había visto, pero estaban preparados y lo que los mortifagos habían pensado que sólo sería una emboscada se volvió una batalla desesperada a medida que todos sus ataques eran rápidamente neutralizados.

Aun siguiendo a sus instintos, Harry estaba allí donde surgía un cambio en los planes del enemigo. Luciendo como un dios guerrero, derribando mortífago tras otro y lanzando encantamientos escudos cuando un hechizo lograba colarse hacia alguno de sus compañeros. Y así como había comenzado, rápidamente la lucha terminó.

Al hacer su reporte Harry declaró que fue alertado por las salas alrededor del campamento, negándose a compartir nada de lo que había visto hasta que tuviese más información.

Hubo una fiesta en su honor por haber regresado en una pieza, algo que parecía estar volviendose una costumbre, y aprovechó para acorralar a Hermione y Ron y contarles lo que realmente pasó en la misión y acerca de sus sospechas. Ron se mostró comprensivo y adecuadamente disgustado como cualquier amigo estaría si su mejor amigo se viese envuelto en problemas cuando recién había salido de uno. La reacción de Hermione fue la esperada, mitad preocupada y mitad academicamente interesada. Prometió investigar con los inefables sobre cualquier información sobre videntes disponible, comprometida con su causa. Por eso le extrañó tanto cuando la respuesta más útil vino de su amigo.

\- ¿Entonces cuando irás a ver a Trelawney?

Definitivamente no fue como lo esperaba.


End file.
